Our Journey Continues
by starlightunicorn1007
Summary: After they eloped, Anya and Dimitri took their lives to another level as a married couple. Returning to Russia things did not turn out well for them. Will Paris be a great place to start again and settle down finally?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Anastasia**

 **I decided to make this story to feed my needs due to my unsatisfied feelings about the ending of Anastasia. I want to add more romance to the couple after they eloped. I hope you will support and like my story. I will try my best to make this story as sweet as possible.**

* * *

Months have passed since Anastasia and Dimitri left Paris to elope and return to St. Petersburg to start their lives as Mr. and Mrs. Dimitri Sudayev. They got married in Paris with the blessing of the Empress Dowager Marie before moving back to Russia. There they found a small house where they rented near Dimitri's workplace is located.

Anastasia did not regret her decision of coming with Dimitri and leaving her title as Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia, because life with the man she loves is more precious than any gold or diamonds in the world. She is contented that she regains her past and knowing her grand-mama will always welcome her with open arms.

The communication between Anya and her love ones in Paris were never cut. She and Dimitri never forget to write and they wrote back to them also. Although Life in St. Petersburg was not as easy as they imagine, Anya manage to get used to it due to her experience back at the orphanage where she grew up after the revolution. Dimitri also did his best to give his wife a peaceful life but after two years, things changed. Peace in Russia did not last that long.

'I don't believe it!' Anya groans as she looks at the morning paper while she and Dimitri are eating breakfast. 'We've been living here for two years and this just came up?' She throws the paper on the table with an annoying look.

Dimitri, who was sitting across the table takes the paper and reads the news for himself. The message was really clear and not to mention how large the size of the letters the publisher used. _Grand Duchess Anastasia married a NOBODY._ He places the paper back and shakes his head. 'Well that seemed late. We've been married for two years now.' He says relaxed.  
'Oh, don't you get it Dimitri, they are calling you a ' _Nobody'_ ' She insisted.

'But I am a nobody Anya, we both know I am just a kitchen boy back at the palace….'

'Shhh… Dimitri, a kitchen boy who saved me and grand-mama from getting killed and the same man who took me back to reunite us and don't forget the man I love, my husband which is YOU!'

'Anya…. I...' he breathes out then stands from his seat walking towards his wife, placing his hand on her tensed shoulder. 'I know, but we can't always satisfy the world. What is important is that we know the truth and the people close to us know as well.' Her shoulder then softens and she turns to look at him.

Their eyes met for a moment and Anya smiles before Dimitri leans in to kiss her soft lips. 'Just ignore the news, hon.' and they let it slip.

A week passed, the rumors and news got worse which had led to Dimitri's decision of taking Anya to Paris. He only wants their lives to be simple and peaceful and the only place he knew he would give that to Anya is in Paris. What could he ask for, they are close with their family and being an orphaned, Dimitri already considered his wife's family as his.

He opened his plan to Anastasia which brought smile to the female's face upon hearing the idea. Anya would not want anything else than going to back to Paris and be with her family.

'Grand-mama will be very happy and I think I should write to her now.' She excitedly says as she rushes to their bedroom to write to her grandmother.

Dimitri felt happy and relieve that Anya took it lightly and positively about them moving out of St. Petersburg. Russia seems not a great place to start a family after all their privacy is starting to be taken from them. He just doesn't like the idea of them hiding and be criticized by the people around them.

'Anya, just don't tell them that we are staying for good, just tell me we are visiting, a little surprise.' He winks at her that had Anya nods with a smile.

'I can already imagine their faces when we tell them we are moving in.' she smiles brightly the Dimitri moves to places a kiss on her forehead before he left to do responsibility, by preparing their travel papers to Paris.

'I hope you don't mind us taking the ship, you know how it was back then.' Dimitri says as he and Anya are on their way up the ship. She was holding on to his arm as he was carrying their luggage aboard.

'You still have that fear huh?' she eyes him playfully with a chuckle. 'I understand, I think the ship is better, we can actually walk and lie down.' Dimitri couldn't agree more.

They manage to settle in their room and took the opportunity to walk around the ship like young couples do. They reminisce the time they first took the ship together in Tasha where they started to realize their feelings with each other.

'Marie, look! I just receive a letter from Anastasia.' Sophie cheerfully says as she handed the letter to Marie who accepted it and did not waste any time to read the letter of her granddaughter. A smile escapes from the old lady's lips upon reading the content of Anya's letter.

 _Dearest Grand-mama,_

 _It won't be long soon, we will be together in Paris once more. In a week we will be there._

 _Love,  
Anastasia and Dimitri_

Marie handed the letter to Sophie who was also overjoyed to read the simple letter. 'Ooh, I should tell Vlad that the two are coming and also our staffs to prepare a party for their arrival.'

'I couldn't said it better myself.' Marie says as she looks at the portrait of Anya and Dimitri on her table. It was the photo of the couple during their simple marriage back in Paris. She can see the young couple glow in their love and Marie could never ask anyone to be with her beloved Anastasia.

After their early dinner, Dimitri took Anya to the deck where they watch the waves of the ocean. The sky has started to turn pink as the sun descends from the sky. The air was a bit warmer compared to the air in Russia. Dimitri wraps his arms around his wife's smaller frame just standing and feeling their bodies together. Suddenly, they both heard music playing and an idea came to his mind. He twirls Anya and bends to ask her to dance.

'Would you care to dance _m'lady?_ '

Anya smiles and laughs softy doing her little bow. 'Of course sir, I would be honored to.' She accepts his hand and they start to waltz in the deck like they were in Tasha.

'You look splendid and beautiful my love.'

'You're not bad yourself.' They gaze at each other's eyes like time has stopped between them. Anya couldn't take her eyes away from his husband's gaze as if he took her in a spell that she cannot escape. His stares were making her legs jelly then they stop, yet no words came out from their lips. Dimitri made the move and leans in to kiss her, Anya closes her eyes at let herself melt in his control. She wraps her arms around his neck and he lifts her up taking her to their room.

They are husband and wife after all and the heat of love making is part of their lives. Anya always loves how Dimitri takes control of her body. He makes her feel that home is where she is in his arms.

Dimitri places her on their shared bed kissing her deeply. He was gentle on her and it made her fall for him even deeper. Through the night the couple made love and lose themselves in the heat of their feelings.


End file.
